The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for characterizing and measuring a directed electromagnetic (EM) field characterization, e.g., a radio frequency (RF) beam. Previous approaches to RF beam measurement employed a model of heat transfer from one macroscopic body to another and blackbody radiation of a particle with only one degree of freedom.
Other techniques can use a horn antenna, attenuators, and power meter to collect data at different points along a plane perpendicular to the beam. This technique is much more time consuming the apparatus is more complicated and in many cases must be automated with translational stages in order to make an accurate measurement.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.